willys_cupfandomcom-20200214-history
Wall-E 2
The sequel to Wall-E released by Disney and Pixar in 2020. Plot The movie starts with following the movie of the same name from before, Wall-E and Eve attempt to rescue M-O before 3:00 AM. Just as they finish the rescue, Wall-E watches Hello Dolly on Broadway on the TV with EVE, M-O, and the rest of the axiom robots. The next morning, Wall-E charges his solar panels, and then Rex Allen’s “There’s a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow” in an orchestral version starts playing while the robots are up and finished staring their day, Wall-E turns the rest of the polluted trash into cubes, EVE and the other EVE units take care to adapt to an environment of Earth, and Wall-E’s pet cockroach Hal starts crawling on the other EVE robots, who laugh. Wall-E finally puts the last cube on top of the building. On the day of John and Mary’s kids‘ day at the restaurant, Wall-E and EVE come into the restaurant. After PR-T waits outside with the other robots, Wall-E quickly recovers the materials and everything he has, including a plastic lighter. EVE sees that this ultimate generation of the Buy N Large logo but green and named "Save N Large". The tickets to California Adventure are used for EVE and Wall-E begins to experience a trip to Disneyland, the other robots are coming to rather than staying and EVE orders a few more tickets for the other robots while Wall-E. As M-O gets his ticket, Wall-E and the other robots prepare for Disneyland. When Wall-E, Eve, M-O, Hal, Burn-E, Supply-R the other robots are on a road trip to Disneyland, M-O gets tickets for the attractions, and Burn-E hands Wall-E’s ice box cooler to keep it safe. After Woody explains how important he is to Bonnie, Forky decides to accompany Woody and return to her. At Disneyland parking lot where Wall-E and the rest of the robots are at, they rush to Disney California Adventure to meet Kaylin Hayman, Ramon Reed, Tobie Windham, and Suzi Barrett, Wall-E and Eve give them handshakes, and then they handshake Ramon Reed and Kaylin Hayman but however, Kaylin Hayman is not there, Suzi Barrett tells Wall-E and EVE that Blair is with her friend Ruth Buth, doing mermaid vocals in line for the little mermaid ride, Wall-E looks to the entrance to the little mermaid ride, and sees Blair and Ruth Buth doing some mermaid vocals in line for the ride, Wall-E screams in panic, and gets M-O to get on, EVE waits outside for M-O, Ruth Buth and Blair both share dinglehoppers and give their hair a brush, Wall-E and M-O, in line, are getting bothered by a car who is going to go on the ride while telling them to move over, Wall-E and M-O then hop in the clamshell and the ride starts, hoping to find Blair and Ruth Buth. During the ride, Blair and Ruth Buth look down to see their mermaid tails on, and M-O, who desires Blair and Ruth Buth to hop off the ride soon to look good. While Wall-E can make sure the ride doesn’t cause any problems, Blair and Ruth Buth join the “Under the Sea“ song in the ride, and M-O is trying to clean the foreign contaminant off of Blair’s tail but however, Wall-E and M-O escape the sea witch to keep Blair and Ruth Buth from getting their voices stolen. The next morning, Blair and Ruth Buth are having fun together with their legs again instead of their tails, Wall-E follows behind, Timon and Puumba meet Byron, and Timon says that he’s a big fan of “Just Roll With It” and Puumba notices Wall-E, who screams in panic, and rushes out of Disneyland and to Disney California Adventure, at the Bennett Blatts’ Hotel Room at night, Blair and Ruth Buth are still have their mermaid tails on and are swimming at night, Wall-E tries to get Blair and Ruth Buth to see them, but they’re still relaxing underneath the stars, the next morning at Cars Land, Wall-E is meeting with Mr. Penworth, Lightning, Mater, Sally, Cruz, Cal, Bobby, Jackson Storm, and Danny Swervez, who have never seen Wall-E and Eve before, Wall-E and Eve have a nice time on the Guardians of the Galaxy Mission Breakout ride, Blair agrees with Owen to save M-O and keep the ride safe. At Pixar Pier, Wall-E prepares to save re-storation but gets lost at Disney California Adventure and is stuck on top of a truck. He escapes with Wall-E modeled robots Spiff-E, Ink-E, Blink-E, and Cap-E, and they meet up with Eve and the Bennett Blatts. With the help of the male EVE robot TOBI-E, female Wall-E robot MI-A, and female M-O robot FL-O and stunt car robot K-CHOW, they sucessfully save EVE and her life, Blair and her friend Ruth Buth, have got a better plan to succeed to success and keep Disneyland safe. In the scene of the suceeded rescue, EVe and the other robots argue over whether to begin the Just Roll with It Fan Fest. Wall-E declares that restoration is his believe and tells EVE that restoration is something a little kid wouldn’t understand. Wall-E places the new plant between Disneyland and Disney California Adventure, where friendship and excitement both work together. Wall-E, EVE, and the others with their exciting save, make the great big beautiful tomorrow work for the new plant as well as the flowers, which Blair and Ruth Buth tell Wall-E to not forget. The robots and everyone else all agree, and Wall-E watches the flowers lose a few petals, and then Wall-E comes up with a plan to make the great big beautiful today look better, Wall-E tells everyone else and makes a speech to work together to bring restoration to the parks and on Earth, and then places the plants in the dirt, EVE fills the flowers up with water, and the flowrs grow to come for the future, and the Save N Large plant boot is placed into the dirt, and then the flowers grow. Rachel returns with the others to help and catches up with Wall-E, and keep up good work. Blair and Ruth Buth, now looking like Tinker Bell, give Wall-E and M-O pixie dust, while EVE flies with Blair, Ruth Buth around Disneyland and Disney California Adventure; Blair puts the pixie dust into the grass and the flowers magically grow in future generation, friendship and excitement, and Blair and Ruth Buth fly along with some of the fairies to make the magical flying dust from all around Pixar Pier, Cars Land, and the whole Disneyland park, everyone comes to see the future flowers at Tomorrowland, and see the flowers all around the park. When EVE flies in with Wall-E to make a speech for some of the little kids, M-O tells Wall-E to make a speech to make restoration look exciting, the other robots are smiling in delight while Burn-E grabs a tissue and starts weeping, Wall-E tells little kids that sometimes restoration can be amazing, and it takes work to maintain it, but without restoration, it's just a park without color. Sharing the love and friendship, Wall-E and EVE thank all little kids, and some of the fairies take the kids flying around Disney California Adventure to see the sights and the future generation, and then Wall-E arriving to his home, Wall-E, Eve, M-O, and all the other robots are here for each other again, and Rex Allen's cover of "There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow" by Claire Crosby starts playing, Wall-E and EVE make the gears with other robots, at the last lyrics of the song, BURN-E draws in the text "The End" on the gear. In the middle of the credits, Wall-E and EVE at Disney California Adventure again with CAP-E, SPIFF-E, the female Wall-E and M-O, and the male EVE, dedicate Save N Large to Tomorrowland in Disneyland. During the ride operation of Incredicoaster, the ride is over, Wall-E and EVE share their photos at Disney California Adventure, Wall-E and EVE welcome some guests aboard the ride at The Little Mermaid ride, Hyperspace Mountain, and Guardians of the Galaxy Mission Breakout, Wall-E and EVE, on The Incredicoaster ride with the Bennett' Blatts have their picture of them riding the roller coaster, making it a great photo, after the rest of the credits, the scrolling credits text is then seen.